This invention relates to filters and particularly to coil type filters having broad applications. The prior art discloses the use of coils in general and the use of activated charcoal in filters. Charcoal filters are disclosed in general in Shames U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,707,624, 2,954,936 and 3,635,405.
A filter with temperature control means employing a coil is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,486 to F. A. De Puydt while U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,772 to Yeths shows arcuately shaped filter elements. Other prior art patents, of course, may exist and be pertinent in this area since the patents mentioned above are not intended to be an all-inclusive list of pertinent prior art patents.
Essentially, the emphasis on eliminating pollution and preserving the environment has lead to the demand for new and improved methods and means for eliminating contaminants and pollutants and the present invention is directed towards this end. The invention is also useful in a wide variety of applications such as water purification, medical and scientific research including dialysis units, blood detoxification units and waste water effluent filtering. The invention may also be used in gasoline vapor adsorption, solvent vapor adsorption and smoke or exhaust fume filtering. It also has use in the filtration of various fluids on a commercial scale such as rum, sugar, etc. Thus, it will be seen that the present invention is widely adaptable and no present filter has the versatility where the basic design can be readily adapted to other uses without a complete reconstruction thereof.
The coil filter of the present invention has a distinct advantage over other filters in its compactness which permits a relatively long length of filter in a confined space thereby increasing contact time. There is also an adaptability to custom designs using various coil shapes and sizes and the possibility of adding special ingredients to the activated carbon for specific applications. Temperature control is easy to maintain either by circulating fluids, by means of a heating element mounted adjacent the coil or by the use of fins which may be mounted to the coil.
The unique filter described herein has the filtering medium located within a portion of the coil. The filter is continuous being connected into the line by mechanical means. The hook-up may be in a series or parallel arrangement for added filtration or volume filtration depending on the particular application. With the filter ingredients located within the coil, the design eliminates gaskets which may deteriorate and leak.